


Lucky Man

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James apologises after they argue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lucky Man  
> Pairing: Jenny Lewis/James Lester  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: James apologises after they argue  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Jenny Lewis drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

When James turns up with a bouquet of roses, Jenny lets him in. He seems contrite but flowers don't fix everything.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You were right and I was stubborn."

"James, we promised this wouldn't interfere with work."

"I know. I meant it at the time and I'll try not to let it happen again. Am I forgiven?"

Jenny kisses him and wraps her arms round him. "Yes, this time, but I don't do third chances."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

Jenny kisses him again and tugs on his tie. "Time for make-up sex."

"I'm a lucky man."


End file.
